This invention relates generally to topical formulations that can have significant parasiticidal activity as insecticides, endoparasites, ectoparasiticides and acaricides in animal health, such as one suitable to use on house pets such as dogs and cats.
The infestation of companion animals with endoparasites and/or ectoparasites such as heartworms, roundworms, hookworms, whipworms, fleas, ticks, flies, mites and the like is highly undesirable and as such, it is beneficial to include multiple pharmaceutical drugs in the same formulation in order to target a wider variety of parasites. Additionally, it has become common to administer both topical and internal insecticides to livestock and pets. Topical applications can be desirable since many formulations are acceptably safe when used topically, but not when used internally.
However, various topical pharmaceutical formulations have drawbacks. Some formulations require a large volume to be applied to the animal. This can cause considerable mess and can lead to an unpleasant smell. Additionally, if the dosage of a topical formulation is in a large volume, it can be easily shaken off by the animal thereby reducing the effectiveness of the formulation. Also, when the animal is a house pet, there is a further complication in that the formulation should be safe for human contact. It should also not lead to staining of furniture, carpeting and the like. Finally, even if safe, topical formulations should not be irritating or lead to rashes, hair loss or exhibit other unpleasant side effects.
There is therefore a need for an improved topical formulation for the treatment of endoparasites and ectoparasites that overcomes drawbacks of the prior art.